


He's not Dualscar

by GeminiDerp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Second Person, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eridan dies and arrives in the dreambubbles he reflects over how he ended up in a quadrant with his dancestor and then they do the do. FEATURING: DOM!ERIDAN and SUB!CRONUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not Dualscar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who ships this because there wasn't enough of it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+ships+this+because+there+wasn%27t+enough+of+it).



Ever since you’d arrived in the dreambubbles, missing your legs and all of your dignity you’d felt like there would never be a way that you could atone for all your mistakes. How could you have managed to fuck up so badly? You’d killed two of your friends and blinded another. How could anyone ever want to even see you again? Much less, stick with you long enough to be in a quadrant. 

 

If someone had asked you when you were 6 sweeps if you wanted to meet Dualscar, let’s be honest, you would have lost your shit. You fucking worshiped the stories of the man. He was the _best_ Orphaner _ever_ and you’d idolized him to the point of obsession really.

 

Cronus couldn’t have been Dualscar, even now you can’t even imagine him, yelling at you. Much less, killing thousands of lusus and striking fear into the heart of anyone. He’s soft and weak. His fucking horns are even nubby at the ends. He doesn’t value his blood like he should. He’s royalty and he wants to run off and play with humans all day. No, you simply refused to believe he could have ever become the pirate king you’d read about all your life.

 

And yet.

 

He was absolutely the most pitable thing you’d ever met. Even more than Feferi, who you’d pity because she led the same life as you, Being breed for a role that _had_ to be filled. You had no other choice but to be an Orphaner and she had to be an Empress. Well that was of course before you’d ended up here.

 

After a few moons you’d begun to realize that Cronus was just going to be a constant in your afterlife. He followed you around like a puppy, desperate for your attention and shrugging off any harshness towards him. You could be so horrible to him and he would still crave the little bits of time where you just listened to his fantasies.

 

He dreams of a world where he can be human and though you make snide comments about it to his face… Everyone deserves to have a dream, no matter how stupid, right? Once he’d briefly mentioned his old dream to you about magic and you’d scoffed and said, “Magic’s not real. Science is.” You almost missed the hurt in his eyes and you wondered what had magic done to him. Maybe it was that look and maybe it was the way his fins drooped in a way no landweller would notice that made you particularly weak to him this evening.

 

You’d kissed him and he’d turned to mush in your hands. Moaning and begging for you, it was a fucking disgrace, you’d said and he’d just nodded. God the power felt so good. _So right._ You were _made_ to be royal and in charge, unlike Cronus.

 

That was how you’d ended up in a quadrant with him. Your first official quadrant in ages and you had never been so satisfied.

 

\--

 

He enjoys waking you up with kisses, mostly because he’s the biggest sap you’ve ever met. He lies on top of you and kisses your forehead down to your lips. You’d try to push him away, complaining about morning breath and lack of sleep on the pailing platform. It wouldn’t be right to not complain about something.

 

He just laughs because he knows you really don’t mean it. You never actually mean it.

 

He straddles your waist and grinds against your groin, pressing his boxer clad bulge against your sheathe. He’s already unsheathed and beginning to stain his boxers.

 

“Come on, doll or I’m gonna get started without you,” he whines. He was already started apparently, and taking advantage of your post sleep drowsiness. He rolls his hips deliciously against your own and you groan reaching for him and giving in.

 

You both move together as your lips meet again in chaste little kisses that you silently adore. He mumbles stupid things against your lips in want and you smirk. He’s always so desperate isn’t he?

 

You push him off of you and strip him of his boxers. He spreads his legs for you automatically and you grin.

 

“You just love being a bitch don’t you, Cro?” you coo at him as if he were a wriggler. He nods and watches you lose your own boxers, leaving your sleeping shirt in tact. He may enjoy being completely depraved but you like to retain your dignity.

 

You crawl on top of him, letting your hands rest on either side of his head. His bulge is fully unsheathed now, squirming underneath you and you press down against it, teasing him with your nook.

 

You relished in the way he squirms and bites his lip. “Come on, sweetness. Please?” He’s so well behaved you really couldn’t resist slipping him inside you. Positive reinforcement is the best kind after all.

 

He groans low in his chest and for a moment you wonder; when will he molt? How big will your plaything get? Will he try to leave you for another adult troll? You sigh softly letting your head fall back as you sink down on him. Now was not the time to worry about your own insecurities.

 

You move your hands to rest on his chest, gripping his shoulders and using them as leverage to thrust yourself down onto him. He shudders and clutches your hips like they’re his only lifeline. You start a slow pace, letting his bulge sink deep into your nook right where you want it, making your fins flutter gently.

 

He’s getting impatient and bucks up into you. You moan and frown, pulling back off of his bulge, until the tip slips out. He cries out in frustration and you reach up grabbing his right horn and tugging his hair.

 

“Bad boy, you know I hate that,” you don’t hate him moving as much as you hate the soreness after he fucks you that hard. He huffs and pouts, no you aren’t joking. He’s pouting, complete with lip poking out as if you’d give in to him that easily.

 

“Unnngfh, I’m sorry, Eri,” his fins flutter and he’s blushing. How stupidly, pathetically _cute._ You slide back down onto him and he shudders, leaning up to kiss you. Normally you would push him back down but honestly; he’s being very good tonight. You seat yourself and begin rolling your hips in circles, feeling his bulge nudge and flex perfectly inside you.

 

Even if he was a total moron most of the time, he did have a fucking nice bulge. You trill softly and bite his lips. He moans and you can feel the muscles on his abdomen constrict with effort to hold himself back.

 

“Such a good boy, Cronus,” you’re panting softly as you cup his cheek and lean back on your hand. His lips follow yours and your kiss deteriorates into licking each other’s tongues but the angle is _perfection_ , you move faster and oh shit. His bulge is made for your nook. He takes your own bulge into his hand and strokes you like a dream and for once he’s perfect.

 

He’s everything you ever wanted and dreamed of in a flushed quadrant. He’s the partner you’ve been waiting for to finally let you have a ring on all ten fingers. He’s glorious and enthralling. He's intense and strong. He’s Dualscar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe Eridan can convince Cronus to RP as Dualscar with him during sexy times. 
> 
> Also I've never written in this POV I hope it was alright!


End file.
